In Heaven
by Vinsmoke
Summary: "Dalam situasi apapun, kau akan terus bersamaku. Bahkan jika salah satu diantara kita pergi ke sisi Tuhan, kita akan tetap bersama. Karena aku hidup di hatimu, dan kau pun demikian. Selama kita percaya dan berpegang teguh pada hal itu, semua akan baik-baik saja." - Eren. [Riren/LeviEren]


**_07/04/2017_**

Levi tak ingat sejak kapan langit menjadi seterang ini.

Meski cukup mendung, tapi langit cukup menyilaukan.

Ia berbaring di atas bumi. Kalau begini, ia jadi ingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau. Ingatan yang selama ini kadang ia abaikan, bahkan mungkin coba ia lupakan. Ingatannya ketika semasih kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari kecil ia sudah berbeda sendiri. Tidak punya banyak teman. Levi di masa kini merasa ingin terkekeh. Memangnya siapa juga yang sudi berteman dengan bocah ingusan bermulut serampangan?

Tapi Levi menikmatinya. Ia memandangnya sebagai bakat. Buktinya itu terbawa sampai sekarang.

Kemudian Levi mengingat dirinya ketika remaja. Tidak banyak hal yang berkesan baginya, teman masih bisa dihitung jari. Tapi kalau tidak salah, masa-masa itu adalah saat ia pertama kali bertemu si kacamata sialan bernama Hanji –yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi partner-nya dalam perdebatan tak penting.

Sampai saat ini.

Sampai saat ini, umurnya adalah 34 tahun. Levi kembali menerawang langit. Sudah lumayan banyak waktu yang ia habiskan selama menetap di dunia. Namun rasanya baru kemarin, ia merasakan apa yang namanya benar-benar hidup. Berapa ya tepatnya? Satu, atau mungkin dua tahun yang lalu, entahlah ia kurang ingat detailnya. Tapi yang jelas, ia ingat betul bahwa hidupnya yang dulu monokrom telah berubah menjadi warna-warni indah.

Klise ya? Orang jatuh cinta memang begitu.

Levi dulu memiliki banyak penyakit hati, perangainya amat kaku. Namun ketika seorang pemuda istimewa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, tertangkap oleh atensinya, ia seperti telah menemukan _panasea_.

Kembali pada Levi yang masih berbaring di atas bumi. Ia tersenyum, yah, walaupun lebih terlihat seperti menertawai diri. Konyol memang. Ini tidak seperti Levi berkelakuan sebagaimana mestinya.

Dan, Levi masih berbaring di atas bumi.

Ia ingat perjanjiannya dengan _Kami-sama_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Heaven**

 **A Shingeki no Kyojin's Fanfiction**

The characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**

Pairing: **LeviEren/RiRen/RivaEren**

Genre: **Romance, Angst**

Length: **Oneshot**

Inspired by **JYJ - In Heaven** (recom. song)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _01/04/2017_**

Pagi hari, Levi terbangun.

Bukannya memijit kening seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, justru kali ini tangannya mengusap-usap mata. Masih di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya belum beranjak. Ketika seseorang mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidurnya, Levi membiarkan diri mematung dengan bola mata nyaris terjun keluar.

"Eren?" suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu.

Warna mata yang hijau, surai kecoklatan, alis tebal. Pemuda itu Eren. Berhenti melangkah ketika suara Levi tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Kedua alisnya nyaris menyatu. "Ya?"

"Eren?" Levi mengulang.

Eren berkacak pinggang dan menghadap si tuan rumah yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur. "Iya aku Eren. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"…bocah, kau ada di sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku berkunjung ke rumah pacarku sendiri?"

Levi memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kening. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ada dua kemungkinan. Antara otaknya yang bermasalah, atau mungkin situasi yang justru bermasalah.

"Eren, katakan padaku kalau aku hanya sedang berhalusinasi."

Pemuda yang lebih muda merotasi bola matanya dengan sebal. Lantas ia mengambil langkah besar-besar, dengan suara hentakan yang disengaja, dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Levi. Ia mengunci tangannya di depan dada.

"Levi, kembalilah ke dunia nyata." Eren mengucapkannya seperti mantra. "Apa tanganku ini perlu mendarat dulu di pipimu?"

Namun Levi dengan cepat menangkap tangan Eren yang terangkat di udara, menggenggamnya erat. Ia menarik tangan tersebut ke depan wajahnya, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Ia memastikan sendiri bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Eren-"

Eren di depannya mengernyit heran.

"-aku cinta padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aneh sekali melihatmu berdo'a di kuil."

Ketika turun dari tangga kuil, Eren sengaja mengejek pacarnya. Karena sepengetahuannya, Levi tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan. Jadi, melihat sang kekasih mampir ke kuil di acara jalan-jalan pagi mereka, sedikit banyak membuat Eren penasaran.

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah percaya pada Kami-sama?" tanya Eren.

"Sekarang aku percaya." Levi menjawabnya singkat.

"Pasti ada suatu alasan."

"Tidak perlu alasan."

"Heee…" Eren berjalan selangkah di depan, dan berbalik. "Seorang Levi mempercayai suatu hal tanpa alasan. Terdengar aneh di telingaku."

"Bocah, perhatikan jalanmu atau kau akan tersandung." Levi mengingatkan.

"Kau belum menjawab rasa penasaranku."

Levi menghentikan langkahnya, Eren turut serta. Lama mereka saling tatap hingga akhirnya Levi bersuara. "Tidak ada alasan."

"Tapi-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Sama saja bukan?"

Levi menatapi Eren dalam-dalam. Membuat si bocah sedikit banyak merasa tersipu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh, mata itu amat berbeda. Eren tidak pernah melihat Levi-nya menatap se-intens itu. Seakan-akan ia begitu berharga, begitu disayangi, begitu diidam-idamkan. Levi membuatnya merasakan perasaan-perasaan itu.

Eren membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Levi, dan berjalan lebih dulu dengan kedua tangan yang terkait di belakang punggung. "Jadi, apa yang kau do'akan?"

Levi mengikutinya. Berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Ia merasa tidak perlu untuk membicarakan isi do'anya kepada Eren.

"Rahasia."

"Yaampun, kau ingin bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?" tanya Eren tak percaya.

Levi mengendikkan bahunya.

Kesal, Eren mengambil langkah besar-besar. Berjalan sembari mengembungkan pipi dan meninggalkan Levi jauh di belakang. Sementara itu Levi hanya terkekeh, Eren-nya memang selalu bertingkah kekanakan. Dan entah mengapa itu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Eren selalu istimewa.

"Eren, aku sungguh mencintaimu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam, ketika Levi meletakkan kalender di samping lampu tidur, ia merasakan hembusan napas Eren mengalir di punggungnya yang bertelanjang. Kemudian satu tangannya terangkat di atas perut, menyambut kedua tangan Eren yang memeluknya dari belakang. Levi masih membirkan dirinya duduk di samping tempat tidur, belum tergoda untuk kembali berbaring bersama kekasihnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" tanyanya Levi lembut.

Eren menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar di punggung sang kekasih. "Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Aneh?" Levi meliriknya. Eren tak merubah posisi.

"Kau memperhatikan tanggal-tanggal dikalender, lalu menyilangnya. Kau berdo'a lebih banyak, kau mengatakan cinta padaku lebih banyak. Seperti-"

"Seperti aku akan pergi bunuh diri?" Levi memotong dengan cepat.

Eren terdiam.

Tak lama, terdengar suara isakan pelan. Di tengah malam, bersaing dengan suara angin yang berhembus melalui jendela. Levi belum ingin bereaksi. Ia masih menunggu Eren untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"Membiarkanmu pergi itu lebih berat daripada mati."

Levi menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. Ucapan Eren membuatnya berpikir berulang-ulang. Karena hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu bahwa itu adalah benar. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang tahu, selain dirinya. Bahwa takdir seloah tengah berpihak kepadanya, namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Seolah-olah Levi menggenggam sebuah pilihan di tangannya, padahal ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Eren," ia membalik tubuhnya dan membiarkan Eren tenggelam di dadanya. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh."

Mereka jarang berbicara mengenai masa depan. Dan sekarang, rasanya cukup aneh ketika pembicaraan serius tiba-tiba muncul. Levi benci mengetahui fakta bahwa ia yang memulai hal tersebut. Sebab yang ia tahu, masa depan adalah apa yang akan dijalani dengan sendirinya. Bukan sesuatu yang boleh diterka-terka.

Namun jika menilik lagi situasinya, hal itu bisa saja keliru.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku." Eren memberinya sebuah perintah. Dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat, tak ingin lepas.

Levi memberinya sebuah tepukan pelan di kepala, dan berlanjut dengan mengusapinya penuh sayang. "Memangnya aku berani?"

"Jangan pernah." Eren mengulanginya. Ia akan terus mengulang hingga Levi berucap 'iya' tanpa kata lainnya.

"Tidurlah bocah…"

Nyatanya, Levi tak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang semu pada Eren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi akan selalu membagi segala sesuatu kepada Eren. Harusnya itu mutlak. Namun dalam kasus ini, pengaduannya beralih pada Hanji. Bukan berarti Levi tak mempercayai kekasihnya. Ada hal-hal tertentu yang menjadi pertimbangan, termasuk perasaan Eren sendiri. Levi memikirkannya matang-matang, dan ia pikir satu orang yang bisa ia ajak berbagi cerita hanya si kacamata busuk sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" bahkan Hanji menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Levi merotasi bola mata.

"Karena kau satu-satunya manusia yang kutahu percaya akan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal." Levi barangkali mengatakan ini sebagai hinaan, dan ia tahu Hanji terlalu bebal yang mana hinaan itu akan ia anggap pujian.

Diluar dugaan, Hanji menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Aku memang percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi jika itu terjadi padamu, mana bisa aku percaya?!"

"Aku tersinggung, kacamata sialan." Levi mengatakannya tanpa sekalipun kehilangan ketenangan. "Tapi kali ini aku serius."

"Beri aku satu bukti."

Hanji melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mengetuk-ngetuk kaki di lantai dengan tidak sabaran. Seolah jika Levi salah satu kata saja, pria itu akan berakhir dibanting keluar dari ruangan prakteknya.

Levi menghela napas. "Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, sebentar lagi si alis tebal berkemeja biru akan datang ke ruanganmu. Membawa bunga mawar dicampur putih, dan mengatakan lelucon semacam, _bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang bersama?_ Kupikir Erwin sudah memikirkan masa depan hubungan kalian berdua." Levi menopang dagunya dengan malas. Hanji yang berdiri di depannya memerah panas.

"Mana mungkin Erwin? Si _workaholic_ itu?!" serunya tak percaya.

Levi hendak membuka mulut bersamaan dengan ruangan kerja Hanji diketuk dari luar. Sang empunya buru-buru bersuara dan mempersilakan masuk. Dan ketika pintu terdorong, muncul sosok Erwin yang secara ajaib sama seperti apa yang digambarkan Levi sebelumnya. Membawa sebuket bunga, merah dan putih. Pria itu terlihat terkejut ketika menemukan entitas lain selain Hanji di ruangan yang dimasukinya.

"Ekhem…Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Erwin dengan sedikit dehaman.

"Apa kau kemari untuk memberikan bunga dan mengajak Hanji makan siang berdua?" Levi yang telah mengenalnya, langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Hanji berkomat-kamit tanpa suara di tempatnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu semacam _Kuntet_ dan _Kurcaci sialan_.

Erwin bukan persona yang mudah gugup. Ditebak tepat sasaran seperti itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya sama sekali.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

Erwin menjawab mantap. Hanji dibuat menganga.

Di depannya, Levi memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi dibangunkan oleh suara Eren yang bersenandung. Pagi itu, ada aroma roti panggang dioles mentega yang menguar. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa sepulang berkelana di alam mimpi, Levi membawa kakinya berjalan ke pintu dapur. Dari sana, terllihat Eren yang tengah memasak dengan lagu-lagu ringan di pagi hari.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Selamat pagi!" sapa Eren ketika menemukan pria yang tengah bertelanjang dada bersandar di pintu.

"Kau bersemangat sekali hari ini." Levi bergumam, masih di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hari ini aku akan mengambil lukisan kita berdua yang dipesan dua minggu lalu, mereka bilang jam sepuluh aku sudah bisa pergi ke tempatnya." Ujar Eren. Ia meletakkan dua piring berisi roti panggang di meja makan. Berbalik kembali untuk memindahkan dua gelas susu, dan berakhir dengan melepas apronnya.

Levi telah berada di sisinya ketika Eren hendak menarik kursi untuk duduk. Pria itu mendorongnya, dan memaksa Eren duduk di meja makan. Levi menatap kedua matanya lamat-lamat, mengunci tubuh Eren dengan kedua lengannya.

"Astaga, kau belum puas dengan yang semalam?" tanya Eren seolah tak percaya. Mereka berdua telah berpeluh-peluh sepanjang malam hingga fajar tiba. Dan sekarang Levi sudah menyerangnya lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin memandangi wajahmu. Tidak boleh?" Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat peraduan diantara ujung hidung mereka berdua.

Wajah Eren memerah. "Kau kan bisa memandangiku kapan saja, semaumu."

Levi membungkam Eren sebelum pemuda itu kembali berkata-kata. Membagi kehangatan dengan tautan di bibir. Eren tidak tahu menahu dan hanya mengikuti permainan. Sementara Levi membuatnya seolah-olah ini ciuman yang akan membekas hingga nanti, seumur hidup. Ia mencoba mengukir ingatan yang indah dengan begitu jahatnya. Sedari dulu, bukankah ia memang pribadi yang egois?

Ketika beberapa menit telah berlalu, Levi melepaskan Eren.

"Eren…" Levi mengusap poni yang menutupi dahi Eren ke belakang dengan pelan. "Kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu."

Eren memegang tangan Levi yang tengah meraba wajahnya. "Aku tahu."

"Bagus. Selama kau percaya itu, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Levi mundur, memberi jarak yang cukup untuk Eren turun dari meja makan.

"Ingin saja."

Kemudian lelaki yang lebih tua mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ada matahari yang mulai meninggi di luar sana. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi matahari terakhir yang ia lihat bersama Eren.

Levi tahu harinya telah tiba. Namun ia merasa seakan tak pernah siap. Terutama tentang hati. Jika kau memiliki cinta yang terlalu dalam, maka hasilnya akan seperti ini. Ketika takdir ternyata tak berjalan sesuai rencana, maka yang tersisa adalah kepedihan. Ia mengutuk hal itu, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat sebagai manusia. Hari ini, semua harapannya akan pupus.

Hari ini adalah hari kematian Eren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren memiliki kebiasaan menyumbat telinganya dengan _headphone_ ketika berjalan-jalan di luar. Dan hari tidak ada pengecualian. Ketika selesai mengambil lukisan yang sempat ia pesan, ia berjalan pulang ke rumah Levi guna menyimpan benda tersebut. Untuk beberapa alasan, Levi tidak menemaninya hari ini. Pria itu memiliki janji dengan mahasiswa yang tengah butuh bimbingan untuk tugas akhir.

Eren bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang dikenal, dan rombongan anak-anak TK yang berjalan beriringan memegang balon. Eren menyukai pagi menjelang siang ini, ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lihat.

Langkah kakinya berhenti untuk menyeberang. Ia bersama pejalan kaki yang lain berdiri dengan sabar di pinggir jalan, menunggu rambu lalulintas mengijinkannya menyeberang. Sesekali ia mengintip lukisannya, dan tersenyum-senyum. Eren betul-betul menyukai benda itu karena pikirnya, ekspresi Levi saat dilukis tidak terlalu buruk.

Ketika beberapa detik berlalu, Eren baru sadar bahwa sudah saatnya ia menyeberang. Dirinya berjalan sendirian di belakang sementara orang-orang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depan. Dirinya memang kurang perhatian dengan sesuatu di sekitarnya jika telah berfokus pada satu hal, dan sebenarnya, itu kebiasaan buruk yang dapat berakibat fatal. Eren terlalu abai,

bahkan ketika kematian sedang mengincarnya.

"EREN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Kubilang ini adalah dua hari sebelum kematian Eren, dan aku sudah pernah mengalami hari ini."_

 _"_ _Levi, ucapanmu membuatku bingung."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi Hanji, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Dua hari kemudian, Eren akan meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan."_

 _"_ _Kau sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa waktu terulang kembali?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Jawab aku, pendek."_

 _"_ _Aku membuat perjanjian dengan Kami-sama."_

 _"_ _Ap-"_

 _"_ _Aku memohon agar waktu diputar kembali. Jika waktu telah kembali ke saat ini, aku bersumpah akan menggantikan Eren di tempatnya. Aku akan menggantikan nyawanya dengan nyawaku. Asalkan Eren hidup kembali, syarat apapun itu akan kulakukan."_

 _"_ _Kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu!"_

 _"_ _Aku telah membuang kewarasanku sejak lama. Sejak kutahu bahwa permohonanku benar-benar dikabulkan Dewa. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima logika, aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli."_

 _"_ _Apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa Eren akan meninggal sebentar lagi? Seperti yang kau perkirakan?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah."_

 _"…_ _Tapi yang jelas, jika kematian benar-benar mengincarnya, maka aku akan berada tepat disana, untuk menggantikannya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghentikanku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _07/04/2017_**

Levi berbaring di atas bumi.

Ia melihat Eren duduk di sampingnya, berisak tangis. Levi melihat bocahnya menangis, dan hancur sekaligus. Kurang lebih sama seperti keadaan yang ia alami ketika Eren meragang nyawa pada hari itu, hari ini. Namun Levi berpikir ini lebih baik. Ia harus tega membuat Eren menangis, daripada melepaskan bocah itu ke alam sana. Walaupun sakitnya sama, setidaknya membiarkan Eren hidup dan mengejar kebahagiaannya adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Eren, dengarkan aku…" suaranya parau, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tidak. Jangan bicara apapun!" Eren berteriak. "Ambulans akan segera datang, diam dan tahanlah sebentar lagi. "

"Eren, dengar. Aku sudah tidak bisa-"

"Diamlah!"

Levi merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, namun faktanya, yang lebih sakit adalah hatinya disini.

"Diamlah… Kumohon…diamlah…"

Eren menunduk. Tetesan air mata turun membasahi wajah Levi yang berlumur darah. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Levi lebih sakit melihatnya menangis daripada apapun termasuk ketika tubuhnya terluka seperti sekarang ini?

"Kenapa kau datang? Harusnya aku yang tertabrak, harusnya aku yang terluka, harusnya aku yang terbaring disana… harusnya aku… yang merasakan sakit. Kau tidak boleh begini."

"Eren," surai _brunette_ diusapnya. "Ada sesuatu hal yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa kuceritakan padamu, tapi satu yang kau harus tahu, ini baik untukmu dan untukku."

"Jangan… kumohon…"

Suara isakan Eren semakin pelan terdengar. Dan matanya tak lagi menangkap dengan jernih sosok Eren di samping, semuanya memburam. Saat itu Levi mendengar lonceng kematian berdentang kian keras. Seakan tak bisa diredam. Ia tahu mungkin ini sebuah isyarat bahwa dirinya akan segera berpulang.

"Eren… kematian itu menyakitkan, baik bagiku maupun bagimu. Tapi jika kau membiarkan ini semua berlalu seperti seharusnya, maka rasa sakitnya akan hilang bersamaan dengan waktu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Eren memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu sementara di dunia ini, yang kucintai hanya kau seorang?"

Levi ingin berbicara lebih banyak. Namun darah seakan memaksa keluar melalui tenggorokannya, dan napasnya mulai tersendat-sendat. Ia sekarat. Di depan Eren yang hanya tersedu seolah tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan. Eren kebingungan, tentu saja. Beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya masih berdiri di seberang jalan dengan damai, berjalan dengan damai. Hingga suatu ketika sebuah kendaraan mendekat padanya, dan diluar dugaan, yang terjadi adalah seperti ini.

Eren merasa hatinya begitu ngilu. Kenyataan menamparnya dengan amat tragis.

Levi masih memiliki sisa kesadaran. Ada banyak kalimat perpisahan yang hendak ia ucapkan, namun semuanya tak akan berguna. Tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Karena apapun yang akan ia ucapkan, apapun yang akan Eren ucapkan, tidak akan mengubah cerita akhir hidup Levi.

"Eren…"

"Aku disini."

Selanjutya mereka berdua saling berbicara dengan mata. Sendu yang sama membuat Eren dan Levi berpikir, memang tidak ada lagi harapan. Ketika Eren menatap jauh ke dalam mata kekasihnya, ada kesedihan dan ketegaran di dalamnya. Ini memang saat-saat terburuk. Dan sejujurnya, mereka berdua perlahan-lahan telah menyerah dengan takdir.

Eren kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Ia melihat kenangannya, bersama Levi. Beberapa waktu terakhir yang mereka habiskan bersama adalah yang paling menyenangkan. Saat itu ia kira semua hanya akan berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Namun fakta mengatakan _sebagaimana mestinya_ milik Eren, berbeda dengan versi milik Tuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi…terimakasih telah terlahir ke dunia…"

Levi bukan persona yang mudah tersenyum, kecuali jika itu benar-benar menyentuh ke hatinya. Dan dalam kasus ini, Eren telah berhasil. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa pilihan yang telah disanggupinya takkan berakhir sia-sia. Eren, bocah itu. Membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum disaat-saat terakhir. Tidakkah anak itu terlihat begitu berharga?

"Eren… Hiduplah dengan baik," jeda. Levi menarik napas terakhir yang ia punya.

"Dan jika beruntung, kita akan saling menemukan. Di suatu tempat, suatu saat."

Eren mengangguk. Ia akan berusaha menyanggupi itu. Meski kemungkinan yang ada hanya satu banding sejuta, meski itu terdengar seperti sebuah kemustahilan.

"Aku berjanji."

Ketika Eren membuka mata, Levi telah _tiada_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Eren, suatu hari nanti, pasti akan ada saat-saat terburuk. Bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya?"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu? Aku kan punya kau. Tidak masalah selama kau tetap bersamaku."_

 _"_ _Bocah bodoh. Mana mungkin aku terus bersamamu? Secara usia, bisa saja aku yang pergi duluan."_

 _"_ _Kau membahas tentang umur kita lagi!"_

 _"_ _Oke maaf, tapi kau belum menjawabku."_

 _Jawaban Eren dimulai dengan ciuman di pipi sang kekasih._

 _"_ _Dalam situasi apapun, kau akan terus bersamaku. Bahkan jika salah satu diantara kita pergi ke sisi Tuhan, kita akan tetap bersama. Karena aku hidup di hatimu, dan kau pun demikian. Selama kita percaya dan berpegang teguh pada hal itu, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:** Special for **Kaisoo Latte** aka **Idaf** , yang udah dari zaman kapan kepengen dibikinin ff Riren, dan juga buat temen-temen di kapal ini, salam kenal (yha).


End file.
